The present invention generally relates to a tape applicator. The present invention relates more particularly to a tape applicator that includes a tape head having a base, a tape roll holder attached to the base and a tape application roller attached to the base for applying a tape to a surface the, where the tape applicator includes a tape path from the tape roll holder to the tape application roller, and includes a x-axis actuator operatively connected to the tape head for moving the tape applicator in the x-axis direction and a y-axis actuator operatively connected to the tape head for moving the tape applicator in the y-axis direction. The present invention also relates to a method of applying tape to surface, which includes applying a first length of tape on a surface, thereafter cutting the first length of tape at an angle oblique to the length of the tape to form a first removable portion of the first length of tape, and then removing the first removable portion of the tape from the surface.
Various apparatuses and methods for attaching tape or labels to articles are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,505 to Salvator discloses an applicator for evenly applying an adhesive backed foil to edges of pieces of stained glass. The applicator includes guide members, which direct a foil strip from a foil spool past an application point to a take-up reel. The take-up reel is motor driven to pull the foil from the foil spool at a constant speed and to wind up a protective backing after the backing has been removed from the foil and the foil applied to the edge of a piece of stained glass.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,030,475 to Spotts, Jr. discloses a sealant strip applying system for applying a sealant strip to a top surface of a sheet material adjacent to a plurality of straight edges. The system is configured to support the sheet material and to produce the controlled repositioning thereof on an air flotation table with each edge being selectively aligned with a front edge of the table. The sealant strip is successively applied to each edge by a sealant strip applicator that is supported by the air flotation table and mounted for selective movement along the front edge thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,846 to Negate et al. discloses a system for the preparation of a light-sensitive material comprising a substrate, a light-sensitive layer and a base film which comprises a roller for providing a continuous light-sensitive sheet comprising the base film, the light-sensitive layer and a protective film; means for cutting the light-sensitive layer and a protective layer in the traverse direction; fixing means for temporarily fixing the sheet; a roller for providing an adhesive tape for removing the protective film; the adhesive tape-collecting roller; a bar for pressing the adhesive tape by its tip to the front end of the light-sensitive sheet and to press the front end against the bottom of the fixing means and peeling the protective film from the sheet; a dancer roll; light-sensitive sheet cutting means; substrate supplying means; and heat rollers for laminating the base film and light-sensitive layer on the substrate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,644 to Anderson discloses a servomotor control labeler. The servo motor drives the label feed and employs a control system for the servomotor, which is responsive to the rate of feed or speed of the surface to be labeled as it is advanced to the labeler. The control system on receiving an instruct-to-label signal accelerates the servo motor smoothly from zero to the desired labeling speed while the surface to be labeled is advanced toward the labeler a predetermined distance and on receiving an end to labeling signal decelerates the servo motor smoothly from labeling speed to zero while the label feed is advanced a predetermined distance. The arrangement is such that upon an instruct to label signal being fed to the control system at a predetermined position of advance of the surface relative to the labeler the labeler will accelerate a label from a predetermined start position and deliver same to touch down on the surface to be labeled at the precise desired point with the label moving at the same speed as the surface and upon an end to labeling signal generated by a label feed sensor being fed to the control system the labeler will decelerate to bring the next label to be delivered to the predetermined start position in preparation for the next instructing-to-label signal.
Various types of tape are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,840,407 to Futhey et al. discloses at tape having transparent optical film made of a polymeric material that has a first smooth surface and a second structured surface for providing a simulated beveled appearance. The structured surface of the film is formed of a plurality of spaced parallel grooves, each groove being formed by a first facet which is substantially perpendicular to the first smooth surface and a second facet which makes an angle between 1 to 60 degrees with the first smooth surface. The film may be affixed to glass, the adhesive applied to the first smooth surface or the second structured surface, to simulate beveled glass. An example of tape incorporating the optical film disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,840,407 is commercially available as 3M(trademark) Accentrim(trademark) Tape, series B200 and series B100, from 3M Company, located in St. Paul, Minn.
One aspect of the present invention provides a tape applicator. The tape applicator comprises: a) a tape head, comprising a base, a tape roll holder attached to the base, and a tape application roller attached to the base for applying a tape to a surface, where the tape jead includes a tape path from the tape roll holder to the tape application roller; b) a x-axis actuator operatively connected to the tape head for moving the tape applicator in the x-axis direction; and c) a y-axis actuator operatively connected to the tape head for moving the tape applicator in the y-axis direction.
In one preferred embodiment of the above tape applicator, the tape head further comprises a first cutter attached to the base along the tape path between the tape roll holder and the tape application roller for cutting a portion of the tape before the portion of tape has been applied to the surface. In one aspect of this embodiment, the tape head further comprises a first air cylinder for actuating the first cutter. In another aspect of this embodiment, the tape head further comprises a second cutter attached to the base for cutting the tape after the tape has been applied to the surface. In yet another aspect of this embodiment, the tape head further comprises a second air cylinder for actuating the second cutter.
In another preferred embodiment of the above tape applicator, the tape head further comprises a first tape guide roller attached to the base along the tape path between the tape roll holder and the tape application roller. In one aspect of this embodiment, the tape head further comprises a rotary motor for driving the first tape guide roller. In another aspect of this embodiment, the tape head further comprises a second tape guide roller attached to the base along the tape path between the tape roll holder and the first tape guide roller.
In another preferred embodiment of the above tape applicator, the tape head further comprises a pivotal tape guide attached to the base along the tape path between the tape roll holder and the tape application roller, where the pivotal tape guide includes an edge for separating a liner from the tape. In another aspect of this embodiment, the tape head further comprises a liner roller attached to the base along the tape path after the pivotal tape guide. In yet another aspect of this embodiment, the tape head further comprises a rotary motor for driving the liner roller.
In another preferred embodiment of the above tape applicator, the tape applicator further comprises a rotary actuator operatively connected to the tape head for rotating the tape applicator around the z-axis direction. In yet another preferred embodiment of the above tape applicator, the tape applicator further comprises: d) a frame including a tabletop, where the tabletop includes an x-axis and a y-axis; e) a first sliding rod attached to the tabletop, where the first sliding rod extends in the x-axis direction; and f) a support arm for the tape head, where the support arm is slideably engaged to the first sliding rod extending in the x-axis direction, where the support arm extends in the y-axis direction, where the support arm includes, second sliding rod extending in the y-axis direction, and where the tape head is slideably engaged to the second sliding rod.
Another aspect of the present invention provides an alternative tape applicator. This tape applicator comprises: a) a tape head, comprising a base, a tape roll holder attached to the base, and a tape application roller attached to the base for applying a tape to a surface, where the tape applicator includes a tape path from the tape roll holder to the tape application roller, a first cutter attached to the base along the tape path between the tape roll holder and the tape application roller for cutting a portion of the tape before the portion of tape has been applied to the surface and a second cutter attached to the base for cutting the tape after it has been applied to the surface.
In one preferred embodiment of the above tape applicator, the tape applicator further comprises: b) a x-axis actuator operatively connected to the tape head for moving the tape applicator in the x-axis direction; and c) a y-axis actuator operatively connected to the tape head for moving the tape applicator in the y-axis direction.
In another preferred embodiment of the above tape applicator, the tape head further comprises a first air cylinder for actuating the first cutter. In yet another preferred embodiment, the tape head further comprises a second air cylinder for actuating the second cutter.
In another preferred embodiment of the above tape applicator, the tape head further comprises a first tape guide roller attached to the base along the tape path between the tape roll holder and the tape application roller. In another aspect of this embodiment, the tape head further comprises a rotary motor for driving the first tape guide roller. In another aspect of this embodiment, the tape head further comprises a second tape guide roller attached to the base along the tape path between the tape roll holder and the first tape guide roller.
In another preferred embodiment of the above tape applicator, the tape head further comprises a pivotal tape guide attached to the base along the tape path between the first cutter and the tape application roller, where the pivotal tape guide includes an edge for separating a liner from the tape. In another aspect of this embodiment, the tape head further comprises a liner roller attached to the base along the tape path after the pivotal tape guide. In yet another aspect of this embodiment, the tape head further comprises a rotary motor for driving the liner roller.
In yet another preferred embodiment of the above tape applicator, the tape applicator further comprises a rotary actuator operatively connected to the tape head for rotating the tape applicator around the z-axis direction. In another preferred embodiment of the above tape applicator, the tape applicator further comprises: d) a frame having a tabletop, where the tabletop includes an x-axis and a y-axis; e) a first sliding rod attached to the tabletop, where the first sliding rod extends in the x-axis direction; and f) a support arm for the tape head, where the support arm is slideably engaged to the first sliding rod extending in the x-axis direction, where the support arm extends in the y-axis direction, where the support arm includes second sliding rod extending in the y-axis direction, and where the tape head is slideably engaged to the second sliding rod.
Another aspect of the present invention provides method of applying tape to a surface. This method of applying a tape to a surface, comprises the steps of: a) applying a first length of tape on a surface; b) thereafter cutting the first length of tape at an angle oblique to the length of the tape to form a first removable portion of the first length of tape; and c) removing the first removable portion of the tape from the surface.
In another preferred embodiment of the above method, the method further comprises the steps of: d) applying a second length of tape on the surface over the first length of tape where the first removable portion was removed; e) thereafter cutting the second length of tape at an angle oblique to the length of the tape to form a second removable portion of the second length of tape; and f) removing the second removable portion of the tape from the surface. In another preferred embodiment of the above method, the tape is a decorative tape. In another preferred embodiment of the above method, tape is applied to a glass surface, where the tape includes a simulated beveled appearance.
Another aspect of the present invention provides an alternative method of applying tape to a surface. This method of applying a tape to a surface, comprises the steps of: a) providing a tape head, comprising: i) a base; ii) a tape roll holder attached to the base; and iii) a tape application roller attached to the base for applying a tape to a surface, where the tape applicator includes a tape path from the tape roll holder to the tape application roller; iv) a first cutter attached to the base along the tape path between the tape roll holder and the tape application roller for cutting a portion of the tape before that portion of tape has been applied to the surface; and v) a second cutter attached to the base for cutting the tape after it has been applied to the surface; b) providing a tape roll on the tape roll holder; c) advancing the tape from the tape roll along the tape path to the tape application roller; e) cutting a first length of tape with the first cutter; f) applying the first length of tape to a surface; g) thereafter cutting the first length of tape at an oblique angle to the length of tape to form a first removable portion of the first length of tape; and h) removing the first removable portion of the first length of tape from the surface.
In another preferred embodiment of the above method, the method further comprises the steps of: h) applying a second length of tape on the surface over the first length of tape where the first removable portion was removed; i) thereafter cutting the second length of tape at an angle oblique to the length of tape to form a second removable portion of the second length of tape; and j) removing the second removable portion of the tape from the surface.
In another preferred embodiment of the above method, the tape is a decorative tape. In another preferred embodiment of the above method, tape is applied to a glass surface, where the tape includes a simulated beveled appearance.